24
24 is an hour-long drama series produced by the Fox Network. It was created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran and premiered in the United States in November 2001. The show stars Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer and focuses on the events of the Counter Terrorism Unit in Los Angeles. In order to present a suspenseful real-time narrative, each episode typically follows not only Bauer and CTU, but a group in the U.S. government, the terrorists or conspirators behind the day's events, and one or more civilian families. One of the series' directorial trademarks is the frequent use of the split screen. 24 has completed its fifth season, and has been renewed for a sixth. Season 1 Season 1 starts and ends at midnight on the day of the California Presidential Primary. The plot is that Serbian terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate, David Palmer, while Jack Bauer's wife and daughter have been targeted by the Serbian individuals unknown to Jack. Jack suspects that people that he works with in CTU may have been involved in both, and works simultaneously at defending Palmer from attack while unraveling the situation behind the capture of his wife and daughter. Palmer also must defend his own son from allegations of murder. Read more on Season 1.... Season 2 Season 2 starts and ends at 8:00am. The two main plots of the season are stopping a nuclear weapon from detonating inside Los Angeles and preventing a war between the United States and several Middle Eastern countries, which would benefit European & American oil industralists who orchestrated the day's events. Subplots include Kim Bauer running away with a child from an abusive step-father, Kate Warner suspecting that her sister's Middle Eastern fiancé is a terrorist, President Palmer attempting to find a traitor in his administration and George Mason dying of radiation poisoning. Read more on Season 2.... Season 3 Season 3 starts and ends at 1:00pm. The main plot of the series is trying to prevent the spread of a deadly virus in Los Angeles by a British terrorist mastermind. Subplots include President Palmer being blackmailed by a major supporter of his party, Jack Bauer's reaction to a relationship between Kim Bauer and Chase Edmunds and Tony Almeida's arrest for treason. Read more on Season 3.... Season 4 Season 4 starts and ends at 7:00am. There are several main plots including the kidnapping of the Secretary of Defense and his daughter, the attempted meltdown of several nuclear power plants, the destruction of Air Force One and a nuclear weapon heading towards Los Angeles, masterminded by a Turkish terrorist. At the end of this season, Jack Bauer is forced to stage his own death and start a new life. Read more on Season 4.... Season 5 Season 5 starts and ends at 7:00am with the assassination of David Palmer and Michelle Dessler, with Tony Almeida and Chloe O'Brian also targeted. Jack Bauer is forced to come back to CTU after his presumed death to fight Russian terrorists and, ultimately, his own government. Read more on Season 5.... Awards 24 has been honored with numerous award nominations, particularly technical awards (such as editing, directing, and sound). The following is a selected list of awards the show has won. See the complete list of awards and nominations at the Internet Movie Database. * 2002 :Emmy Awards - Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series (for episode Day 1 12:00am-1:00am) * 2003 :Emmy Awards - Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) - Sean Callery :Golden Globes - Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series (Drama) - Kiefer Sutherland * 2004 :Golden Globes - Best Television Series (Drama) :Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series - Kiefer Sutherland * 2006 :Emmy Awards - Outstanding Drama Series :Emmy Awards - Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series - Kiefer Sutherland :Emmy Awards - Outstanding Directing in a Drama Series - Jon Cassar (for episode Day 5 7:00am-8:00am) :Emmy Awards - Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) - Sean Callery :Emmy Awards - Outstanding Single Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series - David Latham (for episode Day 5 7:00am-8:00am) :Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series - Kiefer Sutherland Media Tie-Ins Series * 24 Inside is an ongoing talk-show-format webcast consisting of interviews the cast and crew of the show. * Pure 24 (2003) was a talk-show-format series that aired on the BBC after each episode of season 2. It featured audience discussion, previews, contests, and interviews with the cast and crew. Specials * 24 Heaven (2002) was a special aired on the BBC after the first season ended in the U.K. * 24: The Postmortem (2002) was a special aired on the BBC after the first season ended in the U.K. * 24: Access All Areas (2003) was a special aired on the BBC. Host Natalie Casey visits the major Los Angeles filming locations for season 2. Books and Comics * There are three graphic novels. * There are six reference books. * See Novels for information on the season 1 follow-up book and the "24 Declassified" series of novels. Other Media * See 24: The Game for information on the Playstation 2 video game. * Cell phone "mobisodes" as well as other goodies have been released for mobile phone. * There are three soundtracks. * The first five seasons are available on DVD. Category:24 Category:Featured Articles nl:24